


When Judy met Jen

by Nookirby



Series: i love movies but id love them more with some milfs [1]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I love movies what can i say, Movie AU, Romance, When Harry Met Sally - Freeform, judy is harry jen is sally, or really strangers to enemies to aquaintances to friends to lovers to enemies to lovers, yes this a when harry met sally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nookirby/pseuds/Nookirby
Summary: A when Harry met Sally AU.Jen's boyfriend bails on her and asks his coworker to drive with her from Chicago to New York. 18 hours in a car with a stranger isn't exactly Jen's idea of paradise. Especially when they don't really seem to get along. But the unlikely pairs paths seem to cross in ways that make Jen rethink whether there is such a thing as destiny. And this stranger isn't too bad once you get to know her.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: i love movies but id love them more with some milfs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034214
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. When Jen met Judy

**Author's Note:**

> yesss when harry met sally is my favourite movie. 
> 
> basically if you havent seen the movie, im gonna start with jen being in her mid to late twenties and judy in her early twenties and we will see their relationship progress over these coincidental meetings through the years.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Ted?” Jen yelled as loudly as possible, not caring about the startled passerby’s as she walked out of her apartment building to the car. 

“Could you keep it down!" Her boyfriend, Ted, followed right at her heel, gesturing her to calm down. "I just forgot, alright?" 

"I mentioned it yesterday? How could you possibly have forgotten to tell me?” Jen turned around, leaning against the car. Her face was red from frustration and anger. She really didn't like feeling out of control like this.

"Well... I guess I wasn’t listening.” Ted admitted.

“No shit.” Jen spat out. She locked eyes with Ted, who was way too confident for her taste, especially considering that she could very well break up with him right now. Right here. She wouldn't. But she could.

“Look, I asked a friend of mine from work to drive with you. You’ll survive.” Ted said, clearly expecting the conversation was just over with that.

“I don’t want to move into our apartment with your friend from work. Don’t you want to have a say on where everything goes and stuff?” Jen complained. She couldn't understand why Ted didn't seem to be a part of this journey with her. It was a big step for them. A step she'd want them to be taking together. 

“I’ll bring my things in a few months when I'm done with work. I’m sure you can manage on your own til then.” Ted remained calm, which angered Jen even more.

“Of course I can. Not the fucking point.”

“Come on, stop nagging.” Ted whined.

“I’m not fucking nagging. I’m being pretty reasonable here.”

“Judy is great, you’ll like her I’m sure.”

“I doubt it.” Jen said. She didn't like many people really. She was very picky when it came to friends. But eventually she got into the car in defeat. She wouldn't let this go, Ted would be hearing about this for fucking years, but she was tired of repeating herself when he was in this all knowing state.

“Well, she needs to get to New York and I promised that as long as she was willing to split the drive, you’d get her there.”

“At least you are able to communicate these things with someone.”

“Jen. Stop that.”

"Whatever." 

"Come on. It really makes no difference who helps you carry some boxes." Ted walked up to the window and gave Jen an unwelcome smirk. "Here's the address. You'll be doing her a favor."

“Fine.” Jen kept up the angry stare-down as the window came down, just so she could rip the piece of paper from Ted's hand and close it without another word.

“Fine.” Ted muttered under his breath.

\--------------

“Hi!” Jen heard a chipper voice from the pavement as soon as she parked her car outside Judy´s building. She didn’t even care to get out of the car, still upset with Ted for not joining her on this road trip that was supposed to be theirs. After a moment of silence, Jen glanced over at the woman standing next to the car. Judy didn’t even dare to take a peek at the blonde sitting on the drivers seat.

“You coming in or not?” Jen asked, trying to not sound too annoyed.

“Yeah! Yeah. Of course, I just...” The woman clumsily gestured with her hands as she opened the car door and sat next to Jen. Jen took a few seconds to just look her over. She didn´t really seem like a friend of Ted´s. The woman was dressed in a flowy floral dress and some boots for one. Jen got a bit of a hippie vibe and that was certainly not to her liking. She was quite pretty, and Jen considered whether Ted thought so too. 

The brunette was still smiling brightly as she struggled with closing the door of Jen's insanely old piece of shit car, so Jen leaned over, visibly annoyed, and yanked the door closed quickly. Judy was completely frozen and clearly intimidated, so Jen, for the both of them, decided to clear the air.

“Hey. Jen. Not too happy about this arrangement to be honest, but whatever gets me to New York as quick and cheap as humanly possible.” Jen shook Judy´s hand and gave her a tight smile.

“Ted told me." Jen's immediate thought was that if Ted and Judy were so comfortable texting back and forth, how could she know that there wasn't more going on. Judy was after all, quite pretty. "I do hope we can make the best of this trip though.” 

Judy´s smile had only gotten brighter since she had gotten into the car, so Jen immediately regretted giving the woman a false sense of security.

“Yeah.” Jen scoffed. “We will see.”

As soon as the car started moving, Judy was talking again.  
“Wanna play some car games?”

Ted was a dead man. 

\-----------------------

The first few hours of the drive weren't as bad as Jen had expected from the initial meeting she had had with Judy. She had split the drive into 6 shifts, 3 hours each. That way they both had breaks evenly. As soon as Jen had asserted her dominance in the car, which wasn't too hard really, since Judy was a wuss, Judy had shut up for most of the drive until that 6 hour mark when Judy went back to the passengers seat again, with this new found confidence that Jen despised with all her being. She had gotten comfortable. This stranger had gotten comfortable in her car. Bad news for Jen.

"So... how long have you and Ted been together?" Judy asked, as if they were going to start a session of girl talk. Judy didn't know Ted very well after all.

"For 4 years." Jen just said, not even attempting to glance over at Judy, who was clearly eager to connect.

"Woah. You must be pretty serious about this then." Judy started to rummage trough her bag as she spoke, and eventually found a bag of nuts, as of she needed a snack for the story she was about to hear. But Jen was very determined to keep her sentences short, and avoid creating any kind of false idea of a friendship. 

"We are moving together you know."

"I know, yeah, I know." Judy got quiet for a moment. "Moving in together? Or just moving together, separately?"

"Does it matter?" Jen said a bit more defensively, than she needed to and she was very well aware that it was because she had been asking the same question from Ted a few months back. "I'm moving now, and Ted is following me after he's done with some work project. We will think about the details when it feels more timely." Jen hoped she sounded convincing enough, and not as uncertain as she felt. 

"What about you? You got a boyfriend?" Jen changed the subject. She still refused to look at Judy in the eye but the attempt at making conversation was definitely earning her a smile from Judy. That much Jen could catch from the corner of her eye.

"I did. But we broke up a few months ago. It just wasn't working." Jen let her eyes quickly dart over to Judy's face before returning to the road again. She couldn't read into the brunettes expression too much. "I'm fine though! Gonna study the arts and live life to the fullest now. Maybe get into crystals or palm reading."

"Crystals, huh?" Jen raised her eyebrow. Hippie shit.

Judy nodded to herself enthusiastically. Jen was almost amused by the woman’s vigorous expressions.

"You seem pretty passionate about all that."

"Hell yes!" Judy smiled brightly at the blonde. "I mean it's my dream, you know. You've got to have dreams."

"Indeed." Jen just agreed, not really putting much weight into her response.

"What's yours?" Judy asked after a few moments had passed, and Jen had already moved on from their conversation.

"Huh?" She turned to Judy in surprise, to see the other woman staring at her intently.

"Your dream?" Judy clarified.

"I haven't thought about it." Jen admitted. She had had dreams for sure, when she was younger, but they weren't very realistic. She preferred the security of her current life. 

"Really? You've never taken a second to think about what you really want from life?" 

"I've been kind of busy." Jen snapped at Judy, annoyed by the other woman’s disapproval. "Unlike some it seems. And besides I don't really care as long as me and Ted are together."

"No I didn't mean..." Judy started, clearly panicked at the thought that she may have insulted the other woman in some way. "That's good too! Loving someone with your whole being... I mean that is pretty much the definition fulfilling." Judy agreed with her, speaking so softly and quietly, that Jen found herself regretting the outburst for a moment. Her eyes stayed on the road regardless.

"Yup. That's me and Ted." Jen just quipped, hoping Judy would drop the subject.

"Yeah. And if it's not, there's like a billion people in the world."

"Are you insinuating we aren't going to stay together?" Jen could barely stop herself from putting on the breaks. "You don't even know us." She gave the brunette a nasty look, feeling unnecessarily defensive.

"No no!" Judy continued to stumble over her words, annoying Jen further. What right did this woman have to step into her life against her will and attack her relationship. "I'm just pointing out that there's not just one person out there for everyone." Jen took a deep breath.

"Whatever." She was done with everyone.

"Jen..." Judy tried, and Jen could see her hand from the corner of her eye, reaching out to perhaps touch her shoulder. To comfort her.

"Just leave it."

\---------

The two women continued on their journey in silence. Jen felt absolutely fine, but the brunette was clearly upset. Not that she cared too much. Judy was such a fucking nosey pain in her ass. But it did feel tiring to drive late at night in complete silence. The chatter kept her awake.

"Want something to eat? I could use a cup of coffee." Jen nodded over to their right, at a small road stop diner.

"Sure." Judy nodded. Nothing else from Judy. Just sure. Jen certainly didn't mind.

\-----------

"I really need to tell you something." Judy said, almost as soon as the two women had sat down in a quiet corner booth.

"What is it?" Jen rolled her eyes, trying to catch a sight of the waiter. Once she formed eye contact with the woman, she waved her over. "You hate my boyfriend... what's next? You going after my family now?"

"No, Jen." Judy stated firmly, not getting defensive, perhaps catching onto Jen's comedic quips by now. She didn't look amused though. "I just..." Judy started, but failed to speak up before the waiter was already at their table, eager to take their order. Judy's posture changed and she flashed the woman a wide smile. Jen felt sick at the sight of the facade of joy.

"I hope you're having a good night!" The waiter started her usual protocol of lines, not expecting the quick response from Judy, matching her eager energy. She recovered quickly from the surprise. "What would you ladies like to order?"

"I'll just have a coffee. Black." The same old. 

"Like your soul?" Judy chimed in with a smile, calling out the blondes admittedly gloomy energy. The brunette was most likely trying to connect with Jen over some funny banter, but Jen shot a deadly look her way; humor wasn't Judy's strong suit.

The waiter was clearly confused by the dynamic, but quickly turned to Judy to take down her order.

"I'll have the apple pie. Oh! And a cup of tea. Earl grey?" Judy was going over the menu, making sure she didn't miss something better. She settled on the pie.

As soon as the waiter left, Judy opened her mouth. It took a few moments for the brunette to gather the courage to speak, after being faced with Jen's cold stare, but she made her way to the point.

"Ted's cheating on you." Judy winced visibly once the words were out of her mouth. "I just thought you'd deserve to know."

Jen's face betrayed her in seconds. Her visible surprise was evident, and her first thought was how she hated that Judy was seeing her like this. Confused, uncertain, distressed. 

"What? That's not... How do you know?" Jen squinted her eyes, maybe to stop Judy from reading the emotion laid across them. 

"He doesn't exactly hide it at work. He and Mindy, his secretary, they..." Judy was gesturing awkwardly, making Jen groan out loud. Why was she hearing this from a person as insufferable as Judy, instead of Ted himself. Because Ted knew better. Jen knew that Ted knew that if Jen would know about this he would not live to see another day. 

Judy however, was clearly affected by these news, maybe even more than Jen, which made the blonde reconsider her life choices. Judy looked like she was going to cry. Jen didn't feel a desire to comfort her cheating boyfriend's whiny coworker, so she quickly collected herself.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Whatever. Whatever." Jen just scoffed at Judy, trying to wave it off. This would be something she would discuss with Ted. Shooting the messenger would do no good right now.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was dating someone until he asked me to help you on the move." Judy reached out to touch Jen's hand over the table, but Jen flinched away.

"I thought you were tight. Best buddies." Jen scoffed at her, not quite knowing what to believe anymore.

"No. I barely know him." Judy admitted. "I just wanted to help out with the move."

It was not a huge surprise that Judy would offer to drive a coworkers girlfriend to New York for almost nothing in return. Judy really seemed like the type.

"No shit." Jen retreated into the corner of her seat and crossed her arms defensively.

"If there's anything I can do I..." Judy

"Yeah you can shut the fuck up." Jen said without malice, it was more like she wanted to spare Judy's feelings and offer her advice. She just didn’t know a kinder way to do it.

\----------

For the rest of the ride (which was thankfully only a few hours) neither of them spoke a word. Judy didn't even look at Jen, fearing she would somehow manage to insult the other woman by doing so. 

Once they finally got to New york, both women were just glad to get to go their separate ways. Hopefully never to see each other again. 

"So..." Judy started, as soon as the humming of Jen's car turned down. She made no effort to get up. "Thank you for the drive." Judy said, disgustingly earnestly. Jen avoided her gaze and ended up focusing on her lips instead. She had a pretty smile. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Jen didn't speak, and Judy shifted in her seat, most likely thinking that she wouldn't get another word out of the blonde. But Jen was more concentrated on picking the right words. She wasn't known to be polite.

"It's not your fault." Jen said and let her usual tight smile creep up on her face. "You just told me something I didn't want to hear. A lot of things I didn't want to- or need to hear. And that's fine." Jen shrugged. "We are very different, that's all."

"That much is clear. But I shouldn't have imposed on you like that I..."

"It's fine. All forgotten." Jen made a failed effort to match the bright smile that she had seen flash over Judy's face earlier.

"Alright." Judy nodded, staring to open the car door. Jen reached out over her to open it for her, without paying much thought to the action and the unneccessarity of it. Judy flinched at the other woman's hand covering her own for just a moment. The two shared awkward smiles.

"Have a good life." Jen said earnestly. She was glad to hopefully not have to see this woman again, but also felt she wouldn't exactly mind if Judy would thrive in whatever she was interested in getting herself into.

"Thank you. You too." Judy returned the wave.

And with that, they departed. Not as friends, or enemies. But as some kind of acquaintances.


	2. Small world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I don't know if I mentioned but this burn is Slow af

"I love you, Jen. Kind of cliche to say it when you are about to leave, but I do." 

"You do?" Jen looked at her boyfriend, Ben, in shock. She wasn't too used to heartfelt love confessions. Ted hadn't been a very tender guy.

"Yeah. Duh!" Ben laughed as he grabbed the hold of her hand and pulled her closer. The two closed the distance between them and got fully lost in the moment, forgetting all about the busy airport surrounding them, which got very apparent in a few moments, when Jen opened her eyes to see a familiar brunette standing right next to them. Well, at a comfortable distance. Far away enough, that it wasn't creepy, but it could not go unnoticed. Jen was so focused on the woman's face but she couldn't quite place her in her memory. Ben however, seemed to place her just fine.

"Judy!" He gasped out. Jen brought her gaze back to him and could see that he was overjoyed. Judy seemed to match his excitement.

"Ben! God, it has been so long hasn't it?" Ben wrapped his arms tightly around the tiny brunette, and Jen took a step back, hoping to not have to become part of this. 

She could vaguely remember this woman, but she didn't know where from. Based on her appearance it could only be high school. Jen couldn't really see herself spending time with someone so... unique outside of school or work. She seemed to be working some crystals and her clothes looked almost home-made. Thrifted at least. She was very pretty, but had a certain aura that didn´t sit well with Jen.

Ben woke her up from her haze by bringing his hand to her waist and calling out her name.

"Earth to Jen." Ben smiled goofily at her as she started to look around to see the brunette gone. 

"Who was that?" Jen asked immediately, hoping Ben could help her jog her memory.

"That was Judy Hale. She's actually dating my brother." Ben said as he started to gather Jen's luggage. Jen didn't know Ben's twin brother at all, since they disagreed on pretty much everything and never talked. She barely knew of his existence. "I don´t think they are a good match, but she did seem happy just now."

"Oh. I see." Jen was still working her brain trying to think of a reason why she would know Judy hale. Then it clicked. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I was just thinking how she felt so fucking familiar and I could not remember why. But she was the woman I had that road trip with." Ben squinted his eyes, trying to remember if he had heard this take before. "Have I not told you that story?" Ben shook his head. "She was the one who told me about Ted and his secretary."

"Ah yes. I remember now. Your guardian angel." Ben started nodding as he gestured Jen to follow him to her gate. "Must have been one hell of a road trip."

"It was. It really was." Jen agreed, not thinking too much of it. " Small world, huh."

"Indeed." 

\-------

Once Jen finally got on the plane and cozied up in her seat (as cozy as she could be anyways, considering she was sporting the middle seat of a packed flight) she pulled out a book, despite knowing very well that all she would be accomplishing on this flight was getting in as much alcohol as possible and taking a long nap. But for appearances sake, she wanted to seem sophisticated.

After the plane had finally gotten off the ground, Jen was looking around to see where the food chart was located. She patiently waited for the woman pushing it to get to her row, and eagerly spoke over her row mates to get her needs met.

"Could I have a glass of red wine?" 

As the flight attendant looked for the red wine, Jen heard shuffling from behind her. Someone seemed to be struggling with their luggage very loudly. 

"Jen?" Oh fuck.

Jen acted like she didn't hear the woman behind her calling out her name. To be fair it did take her a second to realize it was Judy, and she was not any more or less disappointed by that realization, she just didn't need company at the moment.

"Jen. Hey, Jen!" Judy repeated from behind the seat, and Jen, fearing that the brunette might start climbing over her seat to get to the older woman, felt it better to respond quickly and get this future catch up done and over with.

"Judy!" Jen yelled out, in a way that lacked the surprise and joy that she had been trying to portray in her response. Judy shifted in her place to be facing Jen from in between the seats. 

She looked well. Her hair was shorter now, but she still had her bangs. The brown of her locks looked lighter and more golden than in her hazy memory, but it could have just been that Jen hadn't paid much attention. Or Judy had dyed it before, which made just as much sense. An alternative phase seemed like something she would do. She looked very pretty. That's something Jen remembered. Judy was very pretty and very kind and extremely annoying. 

The same smile from the day they met, was dancing across her face, at least until Judy's face started to turn into concern territory, instead of overwhelming joy and happiness. 

"You alright?" Judy waved her hand slowly to snap Jen out of her daydream, to bring her back to the very awkward reality that her mind journey had not gone unnoticed. 

"Fine." Jen said, a bit more coldly than necessary. It was a pattern, truly, to not be able to control her bitchiness, and it definitely was not a good match with Judy's fragile nature. Jen clumsily received her long-awaited glass of wine and took a much-needed sip.

"So nice to see you." Judy said, bringing Jen's attention back to the brunette.

"Do you guys want to sit together? It seems that..." The man next to Jen offered, and the blonde was quick to chime in, but so was the brunette.

"No, its fine..." Jen said, looking at Judy as her words got tangled in the brunette's preppy "Yes, thank you." and a soft but confused "That would be lovely." following their responses. Jen felt a tug at her heart after her quick rejection, so she quickly resolved the tension.

"If you don't mind." Jen smiled uncomfortably at the man, and saw Judy get up and gather her things, that were spread out all over the place. Jen already hated the idea of sitting next to the brunette. But Judy was very happy about it, and it was a short flight. Jen doubted that Judy's powers were strong enough to break up her and Ben too. And if so, she would just have to pray that this was their last meeting.

"It's been a while." Jen said, as soon as Judy was sitting still next to her. Because that was really all that she had on her mind. She wasn't too interested in chatting about their lives. They weren't friends.

"5 years." Judy said. And it rolled of the tip of her tongue with so much ease, like an automatic response, that either Judy had an incredible memory or she had recognized Jen earlier and had a time to go back and think about it. "A lot has happened, huh?" Judy chuckled. It really was kind of funny how their lives seemed to connect in the weirdest way after such a long time.

"Yeah." Jen nodded, not elaborating on her side of the story.

"Ben is such a great guy." Judy gave Jen a warm smile, and her hand shifted a bit, perhaps to reach out to Jen, to catch her attention, ground her to the conversation. Which Jen couldn't blame her for because she really was, everywhere but here.

"He is." Jen agreed, nodding. He was the best guy she had ever dated, but felt more like an experiment. Like Jen wanted to see what it was like to be in a relationship built on love and mutual respect. But Jen couldn't really say she was much happier than she was with Ted. Which felt wrong to say out loud.

"I've met him only a few times, but he seems like he would be a great match for you. I'm really happy for you." Judy was carefully dancing around the fact that Ted was no longer in the picture, so Jen just broke the ice. Screw not conversing.

"Ted and I broke up only a year ago." Jen admitted, feeling slightly ashamed with Judy's eyes focusing on her. "I don't really know why I stayed with him that long. It was familiar I guess." 

"That's totally understandable." Judy seemed always to be so quick to support, never blame or accuse. "I get it." Judy looked at her hands, leaving something unsaid.

"How's the arts?" Jen asked, not that she cared.

"Good! I'm painting all the time." Judy just nodded, and Jen could tell she was lying. Judy was a shit liar. "I'm just really happy." Judy lifted her hand to show a pretty expensive looking ring decorating her finger. It didn't really look like something Judy would wear. But then again, surely Steve knew Judy better than Jen. 

"Oh! You're..." Jen felt shocked. She didn't really know why it was such a surprise to her that someone would marry Judy. She was very pretty after all, and if you were into the whole bohemian look, she was totally a catch.

"Engaged. Yeah, me and Steve are really getting serious." Judy did seem genuinely excited.

"Awesome." Jen gave Judy a not so genuine thumbs up. That did go without saying, responding to engagement news with a thumbs up was never genuine. "How is he?" Jen inquired after a moment. She was actually really interested in hearing Judy describe Steve after hearing only shit about him from Ben. Judy didn't seem like a great fit for Steve. "Steve I mean? He an artsy guy?" Jen knew he wasn't.

"You haven't met him?" Judy seemed almost relieved. Jen just shook her head. "He's really..." Judy clearly struggled to describe him. "Ambitious." Judy nodded, smiling to herself. "Very passionate. Everyone adores him, I'm just so lucky to get be with him. Doesn't hurt that he's like super handsome." Judy giggled and Jen wanted to vomit. 

The awkward fact that Jen was dating his literal twin felt better to left unsaid. Though she didn't really know whether they still looked alike.

"Sounds like such a babe." Jen said her voice dripping with sarcasm that went right by Judy's head.

"Right?" Judy seemed to enthusiastically agree.

"Well, glad you're doing good." Jen nodded, in a way that she hoped said "This is the end of this conversation." She turned away from Judy.

After a while of silence, Jen felt a weight on her shoulder and knew without looking, that Judy had decided on using her as a pillow. She was breathing softly right by Jen's ear, and if it was almost anyone else, Jen would have shook them violently awake, but there was still guilt over how Jen tended to unleash all her anger whenever Judy spoke. All mostly because of Ted. Didn't really have anything to do with Judy. Jen would definitely still dislike Judy if they had met under any other circumstances, but right now she had to endure an unreasonable number of snarky comments and fiery looks, so even Jen felt a little bad. So, Jen let her sleep. 

Jen was barely awake, when Judy lifted her head up a bit to talk again, startling the blonde.

"Don't you think we should go on a double date?" Jen opened her eyes slowly to Judy's face way closer to hers than she'd like, waiting for the older woman's response. "Me and Steve and you and Ben?"

"No."Jen just said. Nothing could drag her on that date.

"Come on! Why not?" Judy didn't seem too convinced.

"I don't like double dates." 

"This one could be fun."

"No. " Jen repeated.

" Do you like anything at all? Because I'm trying to be your friend here and you aren't even acting like you care about the conversation. You're barely present and so negative towards any opinions that aren't yours." Judy closed her mouth as quickly as she had opened it, which Jen didn't really understand because she could think of 100 worse things than what Judy just said and she was going to say at least one of them.

"I didn't ask for you to be my friend." 

Judy sat in silence awaiting for a storm.

"I'm fucking trying to drop hints that I'd like to be left alone yet you keep bothering me. You kept bothering me when we drove to New York and you keep bothering me now." Jen wasn't even angry, just annoyed, frustrated, tired. "Look, I don't hate you okay? I'm just not a people person. Nothing personal. I don't need friends. I don't want friends. I'm good."

"Everybody needs someone." Judy pointed out softly, somehow disagreeing with Jen without sounding like she was disagreeing with her.

"I don't." Jen realized in an instant that the right answer would have been "I have Ben." but she missed that opportunity. 

"Okay." Judy just accepted the facts. Finally let Jen be Jen.

"Okay."

\------

Judy and Jen ended up walking out of the plane side by side. They did sit next to each other, but neither was making the effort to take a step ahead or stay behind.

"That was one landing, huh?" Jen chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Pretty crazy." Judy nodded, her smile shy and nervous, unlike before. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said all those things. I really-"

"It's fine." Jen nodded, just accepting the apology. They would be going their separate ways in no time, so none of this stupid bickering really weighed much.

"You always say everything is fine." Judy said pointedly, not letting her eyes meet Jens. 

"Got a problem with that too?" Jen joked.

"No." Judy for once, seemed to get the joke and not take her too seriously. 

"It is fine, though." 

"It is?"

"It is." Jen confirmed, standing still. Judy seemed to be heading right and Jen would be going left. It was the time. 

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" 

That was definitely not what Jen had expected. Jen didn't need additional drama in her life. She actually found Judy charming and sweet in her own way, but she had a feeling that Judy was quite needy as a friend, and Jen liked the dynamic of meeting her one friend once every six months.

"I don't think so." Jen said it carefully, not wanting to make Judy feel worse.

"That's fine too." Judy assured her.

"Judy."

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye." Jen offered her hand for Judy to shake it.

"It was nice to see you again. It actually was." Judy took the hand into her hands and just held it. Held it there like a priced possession. Jen didn't know what to think of it, so she pulled away in discomfort. Judy let the hand slide away from her grasp and stood there smiling. Not sadly or happily really, just smiling in an understanding way. She understood that this was a goodbye but then again, they had known each other for barely a day all together. It didn't feel like the end of an era. Just another moment between two people coming to an end.

"Sure." Jen turned to walk away, without saying another word, but she could almost feel the way Judy's eyes bore into her back. She could still feel them that night, sitting in her hotel room alone.


	3. Fate, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its probably gonna take a bit longer for me to get the next chapter out bcs these 3 had pretty clear plans i had written out for them in august. ill write a bit of marry me a little, my other fic, before i update this one again. but expect an update somewhere next week!

Jen was sitting in a busy New York café, watching people walk by. In her current mindset she was paying attention to the happy couples mostly, which should have been awfully depressing to her after her most recent break up. 

"Sorry we're late, the traffic was such a fucking... you know how it is." Christopher, a friend, sat down in the seat to her right, gesturing for Karen, who was not a friend, to take the seat next to him. 

"God we must have been waiting for 45 minutes.. just going nowhere." Karen exclaimed, frustrated, bit seemingly happy to be in her destination. The two ordered their drinks.

"How have you been doing?" Christopher directed his question to Jen, who had been silently sipping her wine as the two got settled. It was her second glass but no one needed to know that.

"Just fine." Jen nodded, feeling somehow taken back by just the fact that she had been noticed, seen, after sitting there for so long on her own, in perfect peace. "How's... Shawn?" Jen was trying to find right the name. Christopher shook his head at the attempt. "Mitchell?" 

"He was the one with the cats. This is the construction worker." 

"Jackson?" Jen tried again, almost certain that she got the right name.

"Jensen."

"Who names their construction worker son Jensen anyways." Jen scoffed, a smile creeping up on her face.

"He is a gay construction worker." Karen reminded the two. Christopher chuckled.

"Exactly." He nodded, approving the explanation.

"Ah, it does make some sense." Jen smiled, mostly at Christopher, but let her eyes quickly glance at Karen to see that she was very much amused. 

"I wish I could find a nice guy." Karen whined. She really hadn't had a good track record with past boyfriends. "It seems that you can only find a boyfriend in this city if you're gay."

"That's because you only hang out with gay guys." Jen pointed out, signaling to the waiter to get her another glass of wine. The waiter shook his head. Fuck alcohol limits.

" Fair enough." Karen sighed to herself, leaning into her arms as she finished up her margarita. 

"I can't really help turning everyone at work gay." Christopher leaned back in his chair with a smug smile. Jen rolled her eyes. Christopher was a lot but he was an old friend.

"I think Lorna just refuses to hire straight men because she wants me to get back with Ted." Jen joked, but this certainly wasn't the first time she had considered the possibility. Her ex-boyfriends psychotic mom being her boss was a dynamic she did not love. Especially since Lorna hated her guts.

"Fat chance! Never gonna happen!" Christopher laughed loudly at the idea. "Right?" Christopher looked sharply at Jen, just making sure she was hadn't lost her sanity.

"Of course. Yeah. Ted is a scumbag." Jen agreed. 

"You can always date women, so I don't think that's a good long term plan for Lorna." Karen shrugged, as if the idea wasn't preposterous..

"Have you met Jen? Never met a straighter woman in my life. Lorna is doing just fine." 

"I dunno. It's more and more normal to start experimenting with sexuality at our age." Karen said nonchalantly. Sure experimenting made sense for people like Karen who were up for literally everything. But Jen really couldn't see herself dating a woman anytime soon. 

"You got something to confess?" Jen couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Not yet." Karen seemed genuinely disappointed. When she said she was open to new experiences, she Really was open to new experiences. "But feel free to recommend me to your lady friends." 

"I don't think I've had women friends since like primary school." Jen admitted, she had definitely not given befriending other women a try. Or men. Or everyone. Christopher's life had practically enough drama for like 10 friends. That was enough work for Jen.

"Most of my friends are gay men or married women. Unless you want to be a homewrecker?"

"I think I'm good. But speaking of marriage..." Oh god. Karen was looking at Jen in anticipation. "How are you and Ben doing?" She asked. And bless her really, for asking. Jen and Karen didn't know each other too well, but she always seemed genuinely interested in other peoples business, which doesn't really sound that good of a trait after all when you really think about it.

"I'm fine. He's alright." Jen nodded, waiting a beat. "We've decided to go our separate ways." 

"Since when?" Christopher gasped at the news. It was admittedly unexpected.

"Since last week." Jen said matter-o-factly.

"So the wound is still fresh." Karen frowned, lifting her hand from her own lap to reach out for Jen's. This is why Karen wasn't usually invited.

"I'm fine, really. It's... whatever."

"He's like the perfect guy!" Christopher manage to remind Jen, which did not make this any better.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Jen said, trying to keep her cool and not get too affected by her friend's reactions. She really hadn't been upset when they broke up, and she didn't feel much different. Certainly a bit lonely, but there wasn't a piece of her missing or anything. Maybe it hadn't been love after all.

"I'm sorry, Jen." Christopher gave her a empathetic look, which was working as a stand in for a hand hold or a pat on the back.

"It's really alright. I'm honestly over it."

"You know what they say? To really get over someone, you need to get under someone else." Karen was pointing aggressively, perhaps hoping that her gesturing would make Jen think that she made the very famous saying up on the spot.

"I'm not fucking interested, Karen." 

"Not, me! No offense but you aren't really my type. I like a fun loving man. Or a woman. Who knows really?" Karen giggled.

"Karen does have a point, though. They do say that." Christopher was clearly in agreement about this. "Maybe we you should set you up on a blind date."

"You only know gay guys." Jen said to Christopher. "And you only know us." She looked over at Karen, who was clearly trying to come up with someone interesting. "Just give it up." 

\----

"When did this happen?" Michelle asked as she walked through an art gallery with Judy by her side.

" Friday. Steve came home work, and I just had enough you know? I knew it had to end. So I told him what I wanted and gave him an ultimatum. I was very convincing." Judy looked at Michelle for approval. " Didn't cry once. Didn't have sex with him. Just all around bad ass."

"And then he left you." Michelle followed up, not to be inconsiderate or mean, just to set the facts straight. She was really such a good listener.

"Turns out he was cheating on me so it wasn't really a loss." Judy was looking at her feet as she walked. She felt like shit and Michelle knew it.

" That's too bad."

"I know you're happy about it." Judy looked at Michelle with a soft smile.

"No, I'm happy you're done with that asshole, I'm not happy he broke your heart." She corrected Judy, wrapping her arm tightly around the woman.

"I did cry a little, you know." Judy said, sniffling a bit.

"I know."

"You know what he said?" 

"What did he say?" Michelle was keeping her cool, not wanting to bring her burning hatred of Steve into this conversation. This was about Judy's grief and she knew it.

"He said that I was nuts. Well first he said that I was being unreasonable, but I had prepared a speech so I knew exactly what to respond. I totally talked him into a corner. But then he said I was nuts, that I was the problem. And I hadn't written anything down for that." 

"He just got defensive, you know that right?" 

"I do." Judy nodded. She most likely knew it deep in her heart but would definitely not let it affect her guilt.

"You're too good for him and he knows it."

"Maybe I asked for too much." 

"All you asked was for him to be fucking home on occasion and finally marry you after like 4 years of being engaged. Considering the behavior you had to live with I think that's pretty fucking reasonable." Michelle said, annoyed at how clear it was that Steve had been putting Judy down for years, really manipulating her.

"It's not like I'm always home either."

"You work like 8 hours a day, he’s home barely 8 hours a week because he's fucking another woman. It's different." Michelle pointed out snappily.

Judy didn't seem too convinced.  
"I still feel bad."

"That's fine. Just don't call him." Michelle was ready to beg if she needed to. She didn't want to see her friend go through something like this again. "I don't like how he treats you. You're the boss of you now. Paint, get out there and find the Van Gogh to your Picasso."

"I don't think I'm Picasso." 

"Does he suck?" Michelle didn't really know her artists.

"No! No." Judy shook her head. How could you be bad at something that didn't have a wrong or right answer? "I don't think art can be bad. I just think that's not an accurate comparison."

"I just meant it for the metaphor. I didn't study your work and compare them."

"I know." Judy laughed. It felt good to just laugh. Freeing "Just clearing some things up." 

"I love you Judes but you gotta know your worth. No more closed off assholes."

"I'll work on it." Judy said, and she really did mean it. She was trying her best to not give dickheads like Steve a chance.

"Good." 

\----

"I just think this might be it. Love." Christopher said wishfully, walking between the shelves at the book store only a few blocks from his apartment with absolutely no intention to buy anything.

"You're just saying that because he offered to do the dishes." Jen said, trying to concentrate on the offerings of the charming book store significantly more than Christopher. She wasn't a reader necessarily but she could be.

"I'm saying it because he was a marvel in bed." Christopher yelled out way too loudly two shelves away from Jen.

"Can you just fucking walk by my side and talk quietly like normal people when discussing their romantic lives?" Jen hissed at him.

"What if I don't care about..." Christopher glanced at the sign on the shelf. "Personal relationships? Now that's something you should maybe start getting into."

"Excuse me?" Jen snapped back.

"I'm just saying you should learn to communicate with others effectively without the hissing and swearing." 

"Fuck you honestly." Jen gave him the middle finger and continued studying the titles with precision, moving her finger across the back covers of the various books.

"Someone seems awfully interested in you in personal growth." Christopher's voice lowered as he creeped up right next to Jen.

Jen turned to Christopher, staring at him like he had had a stroke just now. He guided her gaze towards the "personal growth" section of the store. Jen's eyes opened wide. 

"And she sure got your attention alright."

A mere 10 feet from her in "personal growth" was standing Judy. In her flowy dress and classic pair of boots. As soon as the two women's eyes met, Judy quickly brought her gaze back to the shelf as she continued to probably find more books for the enormous pile she was carrying that almost hid the brunette entirely. Judy was smiling as she side eyed Jen carefully.

"What's going on? Who is she?" Christopher asked, finally keeping his volume at a level Jen appreciated.

"Judy." Jen just said, still studying Judy carefully. She didn't feel uncomfortable for some reason, despite the fact that she knew Judy had noticed her staring. Maybe it was because she had noticed Judy first. She had an advantage here.

"Who the fuck is Judy?"

"The lady who kindly let me know about Ted-" 

"Ah! Yes! Of course!" Christopher was nodding now, he knew the story well. "She's like really beautiful. You didn't tell me that."

"Oh you want her number?" Jen raised her eyebrow. "Not really relevant to the story. But yeah shes alright." Jen tore her eyes from Judy and returned to earth once again. "It feels fucking crazy that I'm seeing her again. First the plane and now this. It has been like ...4 years since I last saw her and there she fucking is."

"You think she's stalking you?" Christopher immediately jumped into conclusions that had not even crossed Jen's mind.

"What? No. Judy wouldn't-"

"Cause you'd let me know right? If she had a criminal record?" He was rambling nervously as Jen read the title of the book in front of her over and over again in her head. Yet when she looked up at Christopher, she couldn't remember a word.

"Why are you-"

"Because she's walking over here and- Okay I'm going to go find some personal growth." Christopher took a quick step away from Jen and made his way to personal growth.

"Hi." Judy scooted awkwardly to the spot that had been occupied by Christopher only a few seconds ago and just stood still for a bit before leaning in to Jen's personal space. Jen fought the urge to step back. "You come here often?" Judy joked, giggling enough to ruin any cool exterior of the pick-up-line. Not that it really even was a pick-up-line that worked, or would work on Jen. 

"Just this once." Jen said, clearly still slightly shocked by this incredible coincidence.

"Me too." Judy nodded. "Fate, huh? Someone upstairs must really have a grand plan for us." Judy spoke seriously pointing upwards before she cracked a bright smile again. "How are you? It's been a while."

"4 years." Jen was surprised at herself for remembering, but it did seem to be an answer both of them agreed on. "I'm good. You know..." Jen instinctively leaned into the shelf next to her, trying to be nonchalant but miscalculated where the shelf ended, so she stumbled slightly before catching herself. "I'm good." Her discomfort was most likely evident, but she really didn't want to talk about Ben.

"Are you and Ben still together?"

Jen shook her head.

"Want to talk about it over lunch?" Judy asked.

"Sure." As soon as Judy had asked her, she realized she wanted to. 

\-------

"I just don't think I want kids." Jen explained with a mouth full of food.

"Why not?" Judy asked, not an ounce of judgement in her voice, she was merely asking.

"I honestly don't think I'd be a good mom." Jen admitted as she cut into her steak, waiting for Judy's response. There was something calming about talking to someone who was an outsider.

"I think you'd be a great mom." 

"Oh shit. That's all I needed. Should I call Ben and tell him we are getting back together?" Jen took a pause, not wanting to let the sarcasm take over her tone, when their conversation had been fairly earnest until now. "You've met me 3 times." Jen pointed out, that was definitely a bit of a problem with asking advice from an outsider.

"I have a great intuition. I just know you're a good person and you'd be a great mom." Judy said seriously, and Jen could bet that this was about auras and horoscopes and bullshit along those lines, so she didn't give Judy's explanation much weight. The brunette seemed like an awful judge of character.

"I just don't want to risk it. I think I'd rather not be a mom than be a shit mom." 

"Fair enough. I do think that that in itself just proves to me even more that you'd be the best mom ever but I'll let it go."

"What about you? You have kids of your own?"

"No. Not yet. I really want kids though." Judy was practically beaming at thought. Jen let herself smile softly at the genuine joy that she witnessed in Judy's eyes. The brunette was practically meant to be a mom, that much was clear.

"You'll have kids I'm sure." Jen went back to her plate, waiting for Judy to take her turn and tell her all the details about Steve. Jen didn't love girl talk but for some reason, after all the shit she had heard about Steve from Ben, she was very invested. It made no sense to her that Judy would fall for such a jerk.

"Steve and I are done too." Judy said, answering to most of Jen's questions in one sentence. "It just wasn't working. And also he was cheating on me so..." Judy looked down at her plate, and Jen knew that Judy most likely knew what Jen thought of Steve. Ben had such strong opinions on the subject that he wouldn't shut up about it. But Jen had decided, right then and there that she would be delivering some personal growth today and not becoming too petty or proud.

"I'm sorry. I hope you're doing alright."

"Not as good as you that's for sure." Judy lifted her head to let Jen see the tears filling her eyes. Fuck, Jen though to herself, considering whether it would be acceptable to excuse herself from the table.

"Hey..." Jen's voice was softer than she knew was possible, when she made her first attempt at comforting Judy. Comforting anyone. " There, there." Jen softly patted Judy's shoulder, making the brunette smile for just a moment, at the older woman's extreme discomfort.

"You really hate this, huh?" Judy laughed. Thank god she laughed.

"Not particularly good at being comforting or sweet. My strengths lie more in the sarcastic remark zone."

"I'm making our meeting such a mess again." Judy sniffled. Crying again. Fuck

"No no. You're not doing anything wrong. This is what girl talks are about right. Crying over men."

"That doesn't sound too feminist." Judy smiled at Jen's stupid excuse. 

"Not everything has to be." 

"Maybe not." Judy nodded, wiping her tears away.

"You'll be alright."

She laughed softly, still sniffling. Judy was most likely just as taken back by this absurd situation as Jen. 

"You think so?" 

"I know so." Jen assured her. In reality she definitely knew nothing, and was not one to lie to make people comfortable, but it didn't seem impossible that Judy would get over Steve, so why not.

"You've only met me 3 times." It was Judy's turn to remind Jen.

"And I know you. I know everything's going to be okay." She didn't.

After their lunching, which Jen kindly offered to pay, though Judy refused to let it happen, the pair walked through the nearby park. It happened to be that Jen was on her way to a meeting not too far from Judy's apartment, so the two could walk together before having to go their own ways once again.

"You know, you're really not too bad at comforting people for a first timer."

" Good because this was most certainly my last time doing it, so if you shed another tear I'm going back to my old method."

"Which was?"

"Leaving and deleting your number from my contact, maybe moving into a new city." Jen kept a straight face until she saw the slow turn of Judy's mouth as she began to laugh. Jen smiled long enough for Judy to catch it too.

"You don't have my number."

"Huh?" Jen wasn't following, or she was more concentrated on the great and powerful feeling of having just cheered Judy up.

"You can't delete my number if you don't have it."

"Oh." Jen was baffled. She didn't offer her phone, because stupidly she was still missing the point of Judy's words, as if it was just a part of the bit that Jen herself had brought up.

" You want me to give it to you?" Judy turned to Jen and stood still, it was the end of the park. "I'm a pisces, so you can expect some tears." Judy said with a shy smile, as if to convince Jen that the brunette wouldn't be hanging around if she wasn't wanted.

"I guess I just gotta keep your mind elsewhere then." Jen said nonchalantly as she took out her phone. She didn't think to feel embarrassed over the fact that she only had numbers of maybe 3 people she didn't know from work, until the phone was in Judy's hand. Too late. "Just don't date jerks."

Judy pressed the last numbers and read over it one more time before handing it to Jen.

"I won't." Judy assured Jen. The blonde doubted Judy would keep that promise. "Are we becoming friends now?"

"I guess we are." Jen hadn't even realized the implications of this. They would most likely meet again. On purpose. "Third times the charm."

"You said it." Judy was shifting in her place, waiting for one of them to speak up and say their goodbyes. Jen would have done it, but she felt unsure whether Judy expected a hug, so she stood still looking at Judy for an unnecessarily long time. Judy smiled awkwardly after a few moments, easing the tension a little bit, but not before causing Jen's cheeks to turn red from embarrassment.

"So.." Jen started. "Bye?" There wasn't anything else she knew to say.

"See you." Judy didn't come any closer, didn't even attempt to shake her hand, she just took a step back, a still with that beaming smile on her face, turned around and started walking away. Jen stood there watching her walk away for a few seconds before turning around as well, and instead of going to her very much made up meeting, she made her way back to the bookstore to get her car. Judy and her were friends now. It felt unfamiliar yet right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karens clearly been listening to taylor swift way too much


	4. I need someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo sorry to be so late with this one, ive been super busy with taylor swift, work and my other fic. i have this weeks updates for my other fic ready so ill be working on this hopefully this weekend. it usually takes me a bit longer to write these bcs im going by the When Harry met Sally script as i write and fitting it for the characters but I'll try to get another chapter out by next week. 
> 
> this ones a bit shorter and focusing more on the movies (and the shows) montage to really showcase thst connection we all know Jen and Judy shared in episode 1. so there you go, some snippets of life.

The unpleasant ringtone of Jen's phone shook her from her Facts of life- haze to find that it was already almost 2am. Much later than she had intended to stay up for. And she also found out with the same glance that Judy too was restless tonight.

"Hi." She picked up, not yet knowing Judy well enough to know what exactly to expect from the other woman's late night phone calls and whether they would be a common occurrence. It had been around a week since they had last departed, for the third time, and neither woman had taken contact. But then again, they were busy people with their own lives and friends.

"Hii!" Judy's familiar voice rang in her ears, she couldn't help but work up a smile, despite her feeling exhausted. "Shit! I didn't like wake you up or something?" 

"Nah, I'm up." 

"Why are you up at this time? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I'm not a very talented sleeper." Jen put the call on speaker and set the phone on her night stand next to her empty wine glass.

"Me neither." She could hear anticipation in Judy's voice, and for once she wasn't dreading the thought of a conversation with the other woman. Jen got cozy in her spot in bed.

"What are you doing to keep yourself sane at this time of night?" 

"I'm actually knitting." Jen could tell that Judy was very excited about this skill of hers, and with almost anyone else she would have ended the conversation on a “ bohoo knitting sucks ass”, but it was Judy, and Judy was kind of a cry-baby, was what Jen reasoned in her head. And Jen was also very lonely, and it wasn’t that she needed Judy specifically, or anyone for that matter, but she could maybe use the company. 

"Whatcha knitting?"

"Some socks?" Judy sounded more like she was asking her than responding to her question.

"You're not sure yet?" Jen didn't really even know what knitting was supposed to look like.

"I think I've done something wrong so it could just end up being some pretty snazzy leg-warmers." 

"Leg warmers are always a hit, especially in July." 

"Maybe they are more of a fashion statement than a practical piece." Judy seemed to be pretty convinced of that at least.

"Sure. I'm sure they look extremely fashionable."

"What's your late night hobby?" 

"These Facts of life reruns are keeping me pretty busy." Jen hadn't concentrated on the screen in front of her in a while, so she wasn't exactly on top of the events that were currently going down in the show.

"Oh I love that show! What channel?" 

Jen found it surprisingly comforting to spend her early morning hours laughing with Judy, watching Facts of life. It felt like an unlikely connection was forming between them, a one that she couldn't quite compare to anyone else she knew. But she felt in her bones that she and Judy were becoming fast friends. 

\----

The next few nights, Jen was almost expecting Judy to call, but she didn't. And Jen almost considered calling the brunette, but she didn't. Because she was fine on her own.

But on the night Judy finally called, Jen couldn't deny she felt almost giddy with excitement.

"Hey." Jen answered, like it was an old friend calling her after a long time. Familiar comfortable air filled the room. 

"Hi." Judy responded, with the same calm warmth that Jen was carrying. It was almost like they both knew that this was what was supposed to happen, like this was how it was meant to be. And what an odd thing it was, to feel faith tied to a conversation over the phone, especially when the topic spoken was barely scratching the surface of either person beside their phones. Yet they felt content.

\----

"Wait, wait... you're a realtor?" Judy didn't hide her surprise when two weeks later the subject of work came up over the phone. They had been calling steadily every night, and there seemed to be a surprising amount of things to discuss. 

"Yeah." Jen felt like it made perfect sense for her. "Do I not seem like the kind of person who does real estate?"

"No you totally do." And Judy chose to furiously agree.

Jen couldn't help but let out a laugh just thinking about very aggressive nodding that was going on on the other side. She could almost hear Judy's smile. 

"I feel like coming from you that's an insult." Jen teased her.

"No no! I mean that's an honorable job, no judgement here." Judy was quick to assure her, but Jen knew the other woman probably doubted whether this job was really a calling or just to get by. And the brunette was right to question that.

"And what do you do?" Jen was biting her lip, awaiting to hear Judy speak up again. "Let me guess... you're a hippie life coach?"

"Not quite. I teach arts and crafts at an assisted living facility." 

"Wow. Yeah, you would." She really would, and that was not an insult.

"Hey! The people are really nice there and I like my job a lot!" 

"Sounds like a fucking blast. I'm glad you like it there." At this point Jen and Judy were no longer acting like they were concentrating on Facts of life at all, and even though the reruns were a nice excuse for a nightly phone call, they tended to just talk until sunrise, which was really fucking up Jen's routine and couldn't have been good for Judy either. 

Still, like they hadn't learned anything, the chatter wouldn't quiet down until morning.

\-------

"God I really needed this." Jen said as she sat herself down on her couch with a glass of wine. 

"Me too." Judy agreed from the kitchen, bringing a spare bottle with her, like an angel.

"I don't know whats wrong with me I literally can't get through my day without wine." Jen chuckled, but could definitely recognize that it might be the time to slow down.

"Oh I think that's just plain old alcoholism." Judy noted seriously, worried, like she tended to be a lot of the time. She was a worrier for better and worse.

"Everyone keeps saying that." 

"You ever think to listen?" Judy's loop-sided smile failed to be as easy going as she perhaps intended for it to, but the brunette wasn't really one to intervene. Apart from the whole thing with Ted. She totally was. 

"Yeah I just think to myself that I'll come back to it when I'm sober." 

"Which is?" 

"Exactly." Jen smirked a little, hoping to earn a smile from the other woman in return. 

"You really should see someone about that." Was all Judy commented on the subject, but it was clear that that was just for tonight, and the conversation was far from over.

\-----

"I don't miss Ben, you know? I just fucking don't. Christopher is just projecting his own shit onto me. I'm fine on my own." Jen felt like she had been talking forever, but Judy was listening to her with such care, that made her feel at ease. She looked at the people passing by as the two women walked beside each other, conversing in a way that she wouldn't have expected the first time they met.

"Everybody needs someone, though?" Judy offered, maybe thinking she should give another perspective, but Jen felt pretty set on living alone a lonely lifetime just to prove she could be on her own. 

A slight déjà vu hit Jen, and she considered what she should take away from the fact that she kept so strongly insisting she wanted to be alone.

"I don't! I kinda love being my own fucking boss." She responded but her voice was definitely lacking some confidence. 

"I wish I had some of your independence." Judy admitted scrunching her nose a little. She looked like a baby animal, Jen thought to herself. Annoyingly adorable. "I miss Steve so much it hurts." 

"That bastard cheated on you, Judy." Jen was fuming all of a sudden, at the thought of Judy getting back together with that piece of shit. Definitely didn’t help that Steve reminded her of Ted. Men were just not worth the work. "Don't give him another thought." Jen had to awkwardly scoot a few steps away from Judy, to give some room to the crowd of people coming their way. Jen didn't know the occasion but 20 people running on a busy street had no business interrupting her day like this. She aggressively gestured for them to run faster.

"I can't help it!" Judy yelled from the other side, clearly louder than she had had intended to, earning a few looks from the runners. Judy blushed at the attention, smiling awkwardly at last men making their way past her. "I can't just erase the love I have for him. It's not so easy." The brunette said, returning to her place by Jen's side.

"Store it for later." Jen shrugged, as if she knew. 

"I'm not sure that's how it works." Jen wasn’t either, but Judy’s eyes, filled with worry and apathy, were an encouragement enough.

"Oh I think I would know. I'm the fucking love expert."

Judy giggled a little lightly, Jen basked in the light. 

"Oh right. I totally forgot." Judy teased her, nudging Jen gently. "Maybe someone will just magically come along who'll want it all." 

"Just start asking around. If you have a good sales pitch, I'm sure someone will tend to your heart." Jen kept stealing quick glances at Judy, taking in the joy of cheering the other woman up, but not quite certain why there was a discomfort surrounding the idea of keeping up her gaze. As if there was such a thing as too long of a time to look at your friend. 

"Oh what a good idea." Judy jumped up, gathering that enthusiasm she needed for her new quest. "Miss, would you by any chance be interested in a very good deal if I say so myself?" She offered her hand to Jen in the process. 

"Tell me more." Jen held onto it, too busy laughing to pay much attention to the soft but automatic movement of Judy's thumb against the back of her hand.

\----

Only a month and hours of phone calls later, Jen found herself on the beach, her hair sandy and her stomach cramping from laughing too much. 

"Can I say something weird?" Jen turned to look at Judy, laying right by her in the sand, eyes curious and hopeful. It was maybe just Judy's pot talking, but Jen felt the need to be vulnerable for once. Judy nodded and turned to lay on her side, to face Jen. "I think you might be my best friend." Before Judy had the time to respond, Jen rushed to continue. " No No, like seriously. It's stupid I guess but I kind of think it just took the universe a few tries to get me to see that. I'm stubborn like that." Jen spoke quickly and nervously, left behind with slight regret that she didn't carefully press on each word just to make that extra effort to tell Judy that she was trying to connect, instead of rushing through her point like it was a presentation she didn't want to be a part of. 

But Judy's eyes were glowing as if she had just recited a fucking love poem to the woman, and the intensity of her gaze made Jen almost uncomfortable.

"You are." Judy was quite clearly moved by the confession. And Jen didn't feel annoyed or unsettled by the tears creeping up on Judy's face, wetting the dry sand hugging her face, because the blonde could feel her eyes watering too. It felt like a relief to just be. To have someone.


	5. Harry Styles, now there's a man we can trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it has been like a month 🥰 i originally meant to ad these to the previous chapter as this is just continuing the montage of shorts ( harry met sally has a lot of those) but i think im having it as a separate chapter to just hammer in that they be Spending every second together and they are in love 😍 next chapter ir probably continue on with the bigger plot again and start heading towards the big picture

"I think you'd make a great mom." 

"Really?" Judy seemed genuinely surprised, as if she wasn't the single most kind and loving person on planet earth. Jen nodded matter-o-factly, reaching out ahead of them to open the door for her as they walked out of the gym right next to Judy's apartment. "That's sweet of you."

"It's not sweet if it's just the truth." Jen noted, but Judy's raised eyebrows and a grateful smile shut her up quickly. "You wanna order in?" Jen turned to the direction of Judy's apartment, which by now was very familiar to her. 

"Sure." Judy agreed. "But wait..." Judy held onto Jen's arm, in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion. "I'm vegan now. So we need to order from somewhere with vegan options."

"Noo Judy. Since when?" Jen's groan really honed in how pleased she was with Judy's life path.

"Since I watched that documentary about climate change last week." Jen could vaguely remember a very emotional phone-call about the subject a week before. "Polar bears have already lost so much. I don't think being vegetarian is enough to save the planet." 

"I don't think you alone can save the world." 

"So you'll join me?" No fucking way.

"I..." Jen had been just about to say hell no, before making the mistake of looking into Judy's genuinely hopeful eyes. She looked away but knowing Judy was excitedly waiting to hear her say yes, really fucked with Jen's head. "Maybe I can eat less meat or something." Jen groaned, but her eyes were gleaming, still fixed on Judy's bright and hopeful smile. "But I'm not going full vegan."

"The polar bears are eternally grateful Jen." 

"I don't think their thanks are what I care about."

"Thank you, Jen." Judy leaned in to give Jen's cheek a playful peck, before turning around to face the door of her building with her key ready.

Jen gagged at the sign of affection as soon as Judy's eyes glanced back at her again, but once she was walking far enough ahead and Jen's face wasn't visible to the brunette, she couldn't help but bask in the warmth of the blood rushing in to her face. 

\---

"I don't get why anyone would ever cheat on you." Judy sighed as she nonchalantly played with Jen's hair as they sat on the couch watching The facts of life. 

"Yeah, well I think you're as kind and caring as humainly possible, so I'm not feeling very special here." Jen brought the wine glass to her mouth, trying to find some clarity on what to make of the growing touchiness of Judy. She didn't mind it necessarily, it was just new, different. But then again, this was most likely how normal female friendships free of resentment were all about.

"You should!" Judy brought her hands to the sides of Jen's head and pulled her back enough to form that mandatory eye contact that Jen so hated. It didn't feel confrontational, but it was uncomfortable none the less. "You should feel very special. You're very special."

"Thanks." Jen said, not quite meeting Judy's intensely appreciative eyes. The blonde found it best to just go along with Judy's whims and she did find they eventually came to an end.

Judy booped Jen's nose unexpectedly, the brunettes giggle lifting up a world of worry off of Jen's shoulders, until it came crashing down on her again once Judy gently nudged her to sit up straight again, and the familiar hands were no longer exploring her hair. 

Jen leaned back against the couch again, sitting for a bit in the comfortable silence surrounding them, listening to the faint noise of the tv. 

"I wasn't a very good girlfriend you know." Jen said, not looking away from the tv. She could make out Judy turning to her from the corner of her eye, but she didn't want to have a conversation, to bare herself raw, she just wanted Judy to know. "I was working a lot. I didn't really have a lot of time for him. And I don't know if I even wanted that. To make time for him, you know?" Jen turned to Judy now, for reassurance, and found the brunette furiously nodding, supporting her fully. "I'm kind of better of alone. I've been with jerks, I've been with nice guys... never works out." 

"It will. I promise you it will." Judy shifted in her place and reached out to hold Jen's hand. "You'll find the right person at the right time and it will work out."

Jen laughed a little at Judy's blind faith, annoyingly persistent optimism that things would work out, despite the fact that life kept fucking her over time after time.

"I hope so."

\------

" Breast cancer. " 

"Oh my god, that's horrible. I'm so sorry for your loss." Judy was taken over by such grief that Jen really seemed like she was handling this like a champ right now. Or an asshole.

"Judy, it's been like 15 years, don't you think I've moved on by now?" 

"The death of a parent... I mean that's got to stay with you forever.” Judy was talking generally of course, not meaning to poke at old wounds. Yet.. “ Some life-long trauma right there."

"Oh gee thanks." Jen scoffed at Judy's over exaggeration. Jen was most certainly fine.

"I didn't mean..." Judy winced a little at Jen's harsh tone.

"It's alright. I know what you mean." Jen softened. Usually she quite enjoyed making people squirm a little, feel intimidated, but she didn't want Judy to feel anything but safe and cared for in her presence. Friendship.

"I don't think I've seen my mom in like 10 years, and it's definitely affected me. I just don't have faith that I won't make the same mistakes she did. I want kids so badly, but I probably need closure before I can do that."

"So call her? Do you know where she lives?" Jen suggested as she took another bite of whatever vegan decoction Judy had cooked for them. Not to bad. At least it was made with love.

"She's in prison." Judy mentioned it like one would lament about a fallen omelet or a ball in a tree. Oopsie, my bad.

"Well fuck. What the fuck did she do?" 

"Drugs." Judy continued on in her nonchalant tone, but her uncharacteristically short responses told Jen that this was a sore spot.

"Sorry about that." Jen gave Judy a tight smile, a horrible attempt at comforting really, but Judy took it gladly.

" It's alright."

"Those pesky mommy issues, huh?" Jen chuckled a little, chucking down her third glass of wine like it was nothing as if to somehow prove that she was strong and capable, but the choice of putting all that motivation into drinking and road rage, instead of something useful, only ended up saying the opposite. Deep damage was done to this woman, beware.

" They are a bitch." Judy agreed, her voice light, but her eyes sad.

"You said it, sister."

\----

"How was it?" Were the first words the came out of Judy's mouth once, Jen walked out to the parking lot of her very fancy new office building. Lorna's fancy new office building. They were moving up in the world. As a company. Jen wasn't sure if there was a ball a chain tied to her foot, but she didn't think it was possible for her to go up at the moment, only sink down.

"Eh. Same old, same old. Not sold by the fancy nut milk options and the modern furniture." Jen took her place on Judy's left side and too started walking down the street to their favorite càfe. "The chairs are pretty uncomfortable. Four microwaves?Excessive."

"You're just looking for reasons to complain now." Judy had that pep in her step that somehow managed to make an appearance even when the rain was pouring down on them, or it was a day as cold as ice. Jen tried to mimic it, hoping she might get the brunette's curiosity and optimism that most certainly had everything to do with the light bouncy steps that she took to keep ahead, and not the mindset buried in her brain. She looked up at her friend to see her smiling and returned the gesture.

"I think it's going to be a good day."

"It's raining later." Judy said, not to depress Jen, but maybe to offer her a challenge.

"We could cook and watch Facts of life." She passed. "Or sit in our respective apartments and wallow in despair." 

"There it is." 

" I personally prefer the first one." Jen said, lifting her head up high.

"Oh! Does moping around have a challenger?" Judy joked, carefully poking Jen to test the waters.

"What can I say? I might have a soft spot for brunettes." Jen responded, taking part in the poking fun, it certainly did make her feel better, than repressing all human emotion.

"Oh, I know." Judy hummed knowingly.

"Don't." Jen warned her.

"Harry Styles, now there's a man we can trust." Judy was fighting laughter, reminded of a very drunken night spent with Christopher and Karen, watching a Behind the album documentary carefully chosen by Karen. 

"He seemed like a charming guy that's all." 

"Trust me, I get it. I just didn't peg you for such a cougar." Judy rawred, as it was obligatory, when using the word cougar after 2010. There had to be a punishment to fit the crime.

"Oh shush." Jen pushed Judy away playfully, but held onto her lightly to pull her back by her coat, just in case a group of aggressive bikers decided to completely take over the lane next to them. Better stay safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i like harry style, taylor swift... i have mommy issue.... yes i need to bring all this shit up as much as humainly possible through fictional characters ❤️ oh to be harry styles and have a very drunk fictional lesbian milf jen harding think you're a strapping (not literally ❤️) young man but only when shes incredibly hammered 🥴 gay recognizes gay


	6. Denial and unhealthy habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥴✌🏻

“I love this one.” Judy settled in front of a painting of two women running on a field of flowers, hand in hand. It was large in comparison to Judy, and Jen took a few steps back to take in the scene in front of her bumping into a few other art lovers in the process. Judy might as well have been a part of the painting, with her flowy floral dress and cute hairband. She really had that “painting of a woman running on a field of flowers” look down.

"It’s pretty.” Judy turned to look at Jen, expecting to find her closer than a few feet away, people occasionally flowing by them, interrupting the eye contact that Jen was fighting to continue holding. She looked away after a moment, taking in her surroundings. This was Judy´s favorite gallery apparently, so of course she had to visit, even if she found most of the art fairly boring. 

"Well you sure seem like you’re enjoying yourself.” Judy teased the blonde, right by her ear, now having closed the distance between them.

"Oh, you fucking know it.” Jen flashed a clearly fake smile her way. Judy let out a quiet enough laugh to go unheard by most. Not Jen. “It’s not that bad. I just don’t really see art the way you do.” Jen took a way steps forward, joining the flow of people, that wasn’t really a flow at all, only an occasional passerby. 

"I know. I’m glad you came though.” Judy said earnestly, grabbing hold of Jen´s hand briefly, but quickly letting go as they made their way towards the light at the end of the tunnel, the small gift shop of sorts. Jen gave the painting one last glance before following in Judy´s footsteps.

"Please tell me you have a budget.” Jen creeped up behind Judy, who was currently looking at some scarily expensive vases, that Jen knew very well she could not afford on her ridiculously small salary. Judy did deserve a raise. And she desperately needed one, to keep up this expensive artsy life style of hers. “I know you want to support local artists, but seriously? 50 dollars for that fucking monstrosity? That should be a crime.”

"I think it´s charming,” Judy lifted up the ugly, bumpy vase and looked at it from every angle, admiring it with an eye that Jen could not even begin to understand.

"You have to see beauty everywhere?”

"Can’t help it.” 

"If I buy it for you, you have to pay for dinner.” Jen looked around, grateful that Judy hadn’t seen the … very unique looking sculptures in the corner that seemed to be sporting nothing but a 200 dollar price tag each. “I was thinking this new vegan place that opened right by the library. The one across the metro station. I don’t know if it’s any good yet but I think Christopher said his boyfriend had-”

"I cant.” Judy interrupted her, but Jen didn’t give her but a quick glance, continuing on studying the various “art works” on display.

"You can´t pay? I swear to god Judy if you still haven’t asked for your paycheck I will go and collect it myself. I don’t care if Martha is struggling to fund the place, you work hard you know? You deserve your money.”

"No. I mean... she’ll pay me next month. But I did get last months check so...progress.” Jen shot her a familiar look of disapproval, but Judy shrugged it off. “I meant that we can’t have dinner tonight.” Judy was clearly tensing as she said this, and Jen could pick up on a whole bunch of nervous energy.

"Why? You got a hot date or something?” Jen asked, jokingly, but Judy´s widened eyes said it all. “Oh, okay.” Jen was quick to follow her question, not wanting to let her confusion and discomfort show. She couldn´t quite understand why Judy dating someone felt so weird, but she stood in her feelings, leaving the vases alone for a moment, to give the floral pattern of Judy´s dress her whole attention. Amongst her racing thoughts.

"I didn´t know if I should tell you.” Judy said nervously, and Jen could feel her eyes boring into her forehead.

"Why? I mean I’m obviously happy for you.” Jen looked up at Judy. She really was happy for the other woman. After Steve she deserved to find herself a good guy.

"I know. I just... we spend so much time together. It almost feels weird to go out with someone else.” Judy clearly struggled to let out the awkward giggle that came out following a sentence that should have been shocking to hear, yet Jen felt the same.

"I know what you mean.” She nodded. “But it´s not like we are dating.” It felt weird to even have to bring it up, to reject the idea out loud. She certainly hadn’t been in a position to have to that with any other female friends before. But she didn’t have an awful lot of experience in that category, so how could she know how these things went. “ No offense but, I´m just not that into vag.”

"Totally! Totally!” Judy jumped on that quickly. “I obviously didn´t mean...”

"It´s fine. I get it. Maybe we spend too much time together. Almost an unhealthy amount.” Jen said, picking up the vase Judy had been looking at, and taking a few steps towards the guy behind the cash register that was about to take all her money with a smile.

"Maybe.” Judy was careful to follow, a few steps behind.

"Something has to be wrong with me because I don´t know about you but I don´t think even too much is enough for me.” Jen admitted, glad that Judy was looking at her back instead of the earnestness pouring from her face.

"Unhealthy it is.” 

Somehow Jen left the gallery, barely even noting that Judy had a date. It was in the late hours of that night that she felt a sense of loneliness, as if she hadn’t spent the past 4 months with Judy on her heel. And Jen wasn’t a clingy person. She was very happy seeing Christopher once every few weeks at best and would prefer to not see Karen at all. But Judy and Jen´s friendship had a depth that she wasn’t used to. Her nights lacking Judy´s somewhat chaotic presence left a hole in her. Unhealthy it is.

\---

"It can't have been that bad, right?" 

"It wasn't!" Judy turned from her new cooking project to assure her friend, who was currently sitting on the floor of her living room, enjoying a glass of wine, midst some unidentified pieces of what was supposed to be a snazzy shelf. "I just didn't feel a love connection, that's all." 

"Come on. He a Sagittarius or something? You gotta give the guy a chance." Jen groaned. Of course Judy was all about love at first sight.

"No. He was not a Sagitarius." Judy acted offended, as if the first thing she had asked the guy wasn't his star sign. "Taurus." Jen didn't know what that meant. "That's good."

"So what the fuck is the problem then?" Jen was starting to get frustrated, mostly annoyed to be conversing on this subject all together. Jen was sad and lonely but she didn't need to be so awfully petty too. She'd probably find herself a fun Aquarius or a Leo, someday.

"Well." Judy thought about it for a moment. "He was a cop."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"Why the fuck would you go out with him?"

"He asked me." Judy took a suspicious looking loaf out of the oven. "Plus he seemed sweet."

"Sure. But not sweet enough for anything serious?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for anything serious right now. The wound is still fresh.” Judy held her hand to her heart. Ugh. Steve. “I miss Steve." Judy pouted a little, making Jen’s rage feel at least a tiny bit more controllable.

"I fucking hate Steve." Jen muttered, closing her eyes and leaning against the couch behind her, having fully given up on assembling any furniture. After a moment of silence, Jen opened her eyes again to see Judy busying herself in the kitchen. "Judes?"

"I know you want me to say I hate him too and I do! But I also love him. Like a lot. And I miss him. And I feel like calling him." Before Jen had the chance to object, Judy jumped in. “I won’t! I’m just keeping it real.”

"Don't you fucking dare." Jen warned the now overwhelmed brunette pacing around. "You don't need him. “ Jen assured her softly, and Judy didn’t look particularly convinced. “What can he give you that I can't? Besides heartbreak."

"I mean you were pretty rude the first time we met." Judy pointed out jokingly.

"You saying I broke your heart?" 

"You fixed it right back up so no grudges.."

"Yeah after like... what... almost 10 years." Jen sighed, leaning back to the couch again. "We are getting old."

"Sush. You are just as youthful and striking as the day I met you." Judy blew a kiss her way. Jen caught it dramatically but not before she had the chance to roll her eyes.

"Breaking up with Ted deaged me by at least 5 years." 

"I can see that."

Judy's mysterious loaf ended up being... decent. Jen wasn't loving the surprising textures but it was not a total miss either. The two enjoyed their meal on the couch whilst Judy was eyeing the progress of her shelf that didn't even vaguely look like a piece of furniture yet. 

"You know it might take a year until you find someone who feels right." Jen said after a moment of silence, having sat on their earlier conversation for a bit. "Someone good enough to marry, or date, or even just sleep with."

"Oh I slept with him."

"You did?" Jen didn't know why she was so shocked but she hadn't even known Judy for a year all together, so she shouldn't make assumptions of her dating habits.

"Yeah. And he ate me out too actually." Judy said nonchalantly, but non the less pleased as she guided another spoonful of her mystery mush into her mouth. Jen’s eyes widened for a second, but she quickly cane to terms with the fact that since Judy was a very open person, she would hear about every detail of her life most likely.

"Oh shit. And here I thought it wasn't a love connection." Jen shook her head disapprovingly. Were where the juicy details earlier. Truly.

"It wasn't!" Judy insisted. "But my pootang needs her vitamin-" Jen already knew from the smile on Judy's face before the brunette opened her mouth to speak, that something horrendous was about to come out. 

"Don't. Please don't. You're ruining the image completely."

"So you were enjoying the image at one point?" Jen had somehow missed herself saying that, so being called out left a slight confusion roaming in her head. She shook it off quickly. 

"I didn't say that." Jen took a pause to move away from that idea. "But man I would've never believed..."

"Not all cops, huh?"

\---

"But isn't she like hot?" Michelle turned to Judy whilst in line at a coffee shop.

"I wouldn't say she's your type." Judy hummed, concentrating on the menu above the counter. "Would you say the tofu-sandwich is good here? Or should I stick to something sweet?" Judy carefully studied the pastries behind the glass to their right.

"But she's your type."

"Why would you think that?" Judy's attention was now fully on Michelle. 

"I mean based on your descriptions of her it seems that you might possibly find her attractive, thats all." Michelle explained, but there was something more to her expression, and Judy could tell the woman was hinting at something that absolutely did not take place between her and Jen.

"Jen is a friend." Judy said simply, though she was fighting the need to get defensive.

"There could be benefits."

"No benefits."

"None?" Michelle inquired, and Judy shook her head vigorously. "You bore."

"She's straight so I don't think it's fully my fault."

"So you do like her, though?

"No!" Judy exclaimed with a surprising amount of confidence considering her struggle within to gather a proper response. "I like spending time with her, you know. I think we might be platonic soulmates."

"I get it. No need to hammer it in. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

\---

"This is just crap honestly." Jen put the bowl of popcorn aside, almost ready to get up from the couch and leave, just to avoid seeing the ending to the horrendous movie they were watching.

"I think it's romantic." Judy said, not even sparing a glance towards Jen.

"It's fucking bullshit!" Jen exclaimed. "The guy fucked up and now he thinks he can just come prancing in and get the girl by doing some bad slam poetry. Honestly how lowly does he think of her?" 

"He's not asking for anything. He's just confessing his love." Judy defended the movie, already used to Jen's annoyance with pretty much all movies in general. 

"He's just saying the most cliche shit from like every rom-com. There's nothing original to his whole confession." Jen complained.

"This is a rom-com Jen." Judy fully turned to Jen now, and the brunette's amusement made Jen's lips curve up into a small smile.

"So what?" Jen said, still standing with her point somehow. "They could've still prepared a better speech, it's like the actor came up with that on the spot." 

"Come on cut the guy some slack." Judy nudged Jen a little, and let herself stay there, leaning against the other woman. 

"If you gotta get confessy you gotta face the consequences." Jen muttered under her breath.

"I take it your date didn't go well." Judy brought her hand to Jen's absentmindedly, circling the back of the blondes hand with her fingers.

"Not the point." Jen said, now more focused on the sensation than the raging fire of pure annoyance within her.

"Mmmkay." Judy was waiting for her to talk, and Jen hated how easy it was to do so with her at least compared to everyone else. Maybe it was good. Most likely it was good to really open up. But Jen couldn’t help but avoid the discomfort of a sad chat at all costs.

"I did try okay?" Jen said quietly at first. "I did!" She repeated.

"I didn't say otherwise." Judy raised her head from Jen's shoulder and pulled her hand back a little. Jen groaned internally at the possibility of a Judy Hale therapy session in her near future.

"Maybe, but I know youre thinking it." Jen said, avoiding the piercing gaze of her friend.

"Thinking what exactly?"

"That I was all angry and closed off. Unapproachable." 

"Were you?" Judy asked, no assumption or blame in her voice, just genuine interest, care.

"No." Jen said, daring herself to face Judy's earnest eyes. "He had it coming."

"I bet he did." Judy smiled a little and let her head rest on Jen's shoulder again. No judgement from her.

"I don't know why it's so fucking impossible for me to feel a connection." Jen groaned, leaning back a little and managed to smoothly slide her hand around Judy.

"You'll feel it when the time is right." Judy said, wrapping her arm around Jen's waist. 

"That's what I tell you when you're Going Through It and I have no idea what else to say." 

"So?" 

"I don't feel good taking advice from a woman who takes advice from me." Jen said, and there was definitely truth to that. Judy would believe absolutely anyone, and thst did not make her judgement of people or situations the best.

"Do as I say but don't tell me to do as I say?"

"I prefer drinking my sorrows away." Jen said, wondering why she could no longer find the humor in it.

"Effective?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Maybe you should change your strategy."

"After I'm finished with this glass I will." Jen nodded towards the half-empty glass on the table, as if the undinished bottle wasn't still calling to her.

\----

"You're an impossible woman to reach, you know that right? Judy is keeping you real busy nowadays."

"I know, I know." Jen knew she deserved a little blame thrown her way, for not being able to make it to any of her and Christopher's wine nights in what must have been three months.

"No I don't think you do." Christopher was shaking his finger furiously as he backed into his apartment. "I've called you like 9 times in the past two weeks and you haven't had the courtesy to pick up any of my calls."

"Did you ever consider that the problem was you calling me 9 times in two weeks?" Jen raised her eyebrow in question but she picked up on enough annoyance from Christopher's side thst she decided against making up excuses. "I've been busy with work, Lorna won't stop breathing down my neck like you know. And I've spent a lot of time with Judy but I've also gone on a few dates."

"You? Dating again?" Christopher definitely perked up at that, always ready to hear about Jen's miserable love life. "Thank god. I was getting worried." 

"Well, I'm sorry to disapoint you but I'm not getting married any time soon." Jen put down a bottle of wine, wrapped neatly with a bow (Judy's suggestion) and took of her coat. "I don't even think I'm getting laid anytime soon."

"Stop that. That is so sad."

"It's actually kinda not." Jen said, muxh to her own surprise. "I mean I've been spending a lot of time with Judy and just lived stress free for the first time in my life. I think maybe I don't need a man right now." 

"Maybe so." Christopher clearly didn't agree with the sentiment. "You know a lot of women in the Olden Times just lived their lives companied by their closest female friends. No men. And they seemed happy enough." Jen could hear from Christopher's voice that, that was not all he wanted to say. " Then again they were lesbians so they didn't have to commit to celibacy." He added as he walked out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

"I don't think that's the path for me." Jen said after having gotten over the initial shock of the whole idea.

"Thank you for politely rejecting homosexuality." 

"No problem." Jen flashed the fakest smile Christopher's way, before taking a seat in an armchair next to him. "You do fucking you. Which is men, and I will do... maybe I'll pick up a new hobby."

"No you won't." 

"You're right, I won't." Jen let her posture fail her once again as she slumped into the chair, joined by the familiar glass of wine that seemed to keep company to her through all this.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be following the plot of the movie but i'll be making some changes to it. judy is harry and jen is sally but the roles might change in different plot points. i dont really know what im doing i just like the idea of playing with this dynamic in comparison to harry and sallys in this new setting.


End file.
